Chess And Fire
by Katherine808D.J.M
Summary: In which Tsunayoshi Sawada is a pyromaniac and is the reincarnation of a certain Lelouch Vi Britannia and has no memories of his past life whatsoever. Maybe. Otherwise known as "When Reincarnation Leaves You Loopy!" A/N-This is a weird fanfic that doesn't really make sense...AU!


**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Code Geass. Never will. I own only the plot.**

_**Tsuna's Point of View**_

Tsuna smiled like an idiot, humming to a tune he made up as he made his way to the garden, a lighter and a bottle of alchohol in hand. His big brothers, Giotto-nii and Natsu-nii, were in a meeting with their guardians right now so if he made it quick he could score a few burning bushes.

It was no big secret that Tsuna was a pyromaniac,everyone he'd ever met knew it. He'd been 'bitten to death' multiple times by Hibari because his acts of arson.

He snickered, silently congratulating his brothers of their bravery to introduce him to what the mafia called, 'flames.' It was probably a relief to them he hadn't burned anything with it yet. He preferred matches and lighters.

Tsuna let his idiotic grin be replaced with a small frown. He hated burning things on this particular day though, yet he couldn't say why. Weird dreams of what seemed to be another life always plagued him on this day.

But back to topic, the bushes outside looked like the perfect thing to burn today.

It was pretty unfortunate that the meeting was finished early and Giotto-nii saw him.

_**XXXXXX Giotto's Point Of View**_

When Giotto -or Ieyasu- saw his otouto heading for the garden with a bottle of rubbing alchohol and a lighter, he panicked.

His otouto was going to burn something! In the back garden! Again!

He turned to Natsu, the words, "Code Pyro-Fire!" Practically launching out of his throat. It was a ridiculous code name, but the most understandable seeing as THeIR BrOThEr WaS ABoUt TO BuRN THe GArDEn!!!!

"TSUNA! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY CHESS WITH ME?" Natsu screamed as he all but tried to tackle his little brother. Keyword being "tried." Tsuna absently sidestepping the tackle before the question registered in his head.

"Chess?" Tsuna cocked his head. Inwardly, a few of the guardians watching sighed in relief. When Tsuna decides to burn things into crispy chicken, chess was the best way to avoid it.

What? He'd already burned down the west wing of the mansion! Twice!

_**XXXXX**_

G and Tsuna were in currently focused on an intense match of chess. Natsu was on the floor like a particularly large cat with an oddly concentrated look on his face, trying his best to swipe the lighter from his brother's pocket. He'd gotten the rubbing alchohol, all he needed was the lighter!

His plan failed as Tsuna noticed and put the lighter in his jacket's inner pocket, a small smirk on his face as he made his next move.

Giotto was long gone, soul leaking out of his body as he lay face down on the floor. He'd fainted because no matter how much of a pyromaniac Tsuna was, he would forever be too cute for his own good. That pout was deadly.

The guardians were just snapping pictures and some were just laughing as Reborn looked heavily disappointed, a leon hammer in his hand.

Tis was just another normal day at the Vongola Mansion.

_**XXXXXX**_

Somewhere else, C.C felt the urge to smirk victoriously for some reason. Nunnally Vi Britannia just smiled bemusedly as she continued to sip at her tea with Suzaku and Kallen.

**A/N-This is the weirdest fanfic I have ever written! It just popped into my head and I thought 'why not post it?' I'm sure you've all noticed I have terrible writing skills. Anyway,thanks for reading this weird attempt at a fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer(Again):I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Code Geass. Never will. I own only the plot.**

**A/N (03/11/2019)- Hey there! It's me! If you're one of the older readers of this story, back then when I posted it before taking it down, you might notice a few changes. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you can! Love you guys! Bye bye!**

***This has been crossposted on my account in Wattpad.***


End file.
